


Another Wave Kissing the Shore

by It_MightBe_Love



Series: Surfer!verse [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the days Bass smiles the most, and Miles kind of lives for that and everything is really just another wave kissing the shore easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Wave Kissing the Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ещё одна набегающая на берег волна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665490) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



> Unbetad, first foray into Revolution fic. Mostly for my Sammy who loves this ship and because surfer AU's are always awesome. (They both totally strike me as college profs sometimes yo).

Bass teaches physics at a University in California. It's a surfer town and he kind of hates it except for all the ways he doesn't. Mostly because he gets Miles coming into his office with ocean still clinging to his skin, smelling like the sun and water and kissing him clever at the corners of his mouth.

Miles is an absent Biology prof - he mostly teachers graduate level students and he specializes in Marine Biology which works out well given his tendency to ditch class to go surfing.

Most of the faculty are aware that Miles and Bass are all but married - they bicker in the hallways and in the car on the way home, and in the kitchen while Miles cooks. (Bass does not. Cook that is. Because it always ends in disaster and Miles cannot fathom how a man with a degree in advanced physics can fail so spectacularly at cooking but that's Bass. Contrary and all blond hair and wide blue eyes and cutting tongue. A TA once mentioned how they were total opposites, Miles is the one who comes off as the hardass and Bass the laconic surfer brohan)-

Bass likes the days best when they neither of them work and he can stretch out on the back deck of their bungalow and count the freckles on Miles' shoulders, sometimes he'll talk about alternate Universe's where they were just friends. Maybe became enemies. Started a war. Killed people - and Miles will shut him up with his mouth and his hands and the reassuring weight of his hips docked in the cradle of Bass's hips.

All quiet assurances that no, they really are just two forty something year old professors at a small town University in Northern California who probably give out too many As and spend too much time having sex.

These are the days Bass smiles the most, and Miles kind of lives for that and everything is really just another wave kissing the shore easy.


End file.
